Weedydiamond
Brought up on a musical diet of Volare and Pearl Carr & Teddy Johnson, it was only natural that he picked his first Eurovision Song Contest Winner in 1967. (Sandie Shaw’s Puppet on a String, but if you are on this site, you knew that already). He made his first appearance on DS Eurovision General Discussion thread in 2010 (after lurking for a while) and soon established himself as an organiser of the numerous competitions that take place there, taking it in turns with mummy BBAnne to discipline the children. This does not make him the daddy of the thread (there are one or two FMs older than him), more a silver-haired, benevolent (some would say slightly letcherous) uncle. Weedy states that his aim in the Fantasy Competition is to educate the younger FMs in musical genres and history, and to prove that all music in the Nineties and Noughties is just a copy of previous generations, or just plain awful. This means that he frequently finishes in the bottom ten, a fact which he attributes to submitting many videos that are in black and white, which the youth of today cannot see. But he doesn’t care, as it means he can have his supper on Sundays around eight o’clock, instead of staring at his computer screen for another hour or two watching the results. Weedy’s occasional song reviews are full of joy as he praises the musical choices of the other FMs to the skies. Weedy uses his comments to educate, but just occasionally he gets a little tetchy listening to the umpteenth miserable wailing woman. And like Jack Black, he tries to spread the word of Rock to the country, but is slowly coming to realise that rock is dead except in Finland. As a handsome older chap, he is frequently draws the attention of younger females, and currently has a cyber-stalker by the name of NightFox_Dancer, who sends him love notes and parodies thereof, such as the one below. And as everyone knows, love and hate are two sides of the same coin – the opposite of love is not hate, it is indifference. Weedy currently has a hairbrush and will use it if he is asked nicely. And yes, he does look a little like Pierce Brosnan, particularly the hair. NightFox's Parody/Loveletter: Weedy Diamond is notably the oldest member out of the whole DS Eurovision Gang, his exact age is unknown however he has fond memories of being raised by dinosaurs, having a one night romp with Cleopatra, going on all six of Henry VIII's stag dos and being turned away from the WW1 recruitment office for being too elderly. Weedy has a sour personality, he is cold hearted and bitter towards anything that is generally considered 'nice'. His music taste is somewhat questionable as he despises anything produced beyond the 1800s and would much rather opt for the likes of The Singing Postman than Kylie Minogue. Historians and scientists from across the world have been putting themselves through painstaking effort and research into what causes Weedy's bitterness, earlier evidence suggested that psychological trauma from the things he experienced during his duty in the Battle of Hastings may have triggered a permanent bout of negativity although it was recently found that he was always that much of a grumpy old turnip anyway. Mr. Diamond is sexually active, he has a thing for younger women (You can't blame him given that any other woman his age group had their ashed scattered 5 decades ago) particularly gingers. He is one of the few straight male members of the DS community (Believe me, that's an achievement in itself!) and has a soft spot for NightFox Dancer although unfortunately the feeling is not mutual. | | | | | | | | 20| 39 }} | | | | | | | | 17| 39 }} | | | | | | | L | 24| 1 }} | | | | | | | L | 24| 2 }} | | | | | | | | 15| 53 }} | | | | | | | | 20| 31 }} | | | | | | | | 20| 30 }} | | | | | | | | 18| 44 }} |} | | | | | | | | 12| 72 }} | | | | | | | | 20| 55 }} | | | | | | | | 27| 32 }} | | | | | | | | 34| 34 }} | | | | | | | | 22| 49 }} | | | | | | | | 32| 19 }} | | | | | | | | 20| 54 }} | | | | | | | | 16| 66 }} | | | | | 31| 34 | Q | 8| 85 }} | | | | | | | L | 45| 4 }} | | | | | | | | 32| 27 }} | | | | | 24| 50 | Q | 4| 101 }} |} | | | | | | | | | | | 37| 41 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 47| 14 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 52| 7 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 22| 57 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 48| 8 }} | | | | | 26| 44 | | | | Q | 6| 98 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 38| 27 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 25| 45 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 19| 51 }} | | | | | | | | | | L | 40| 9 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 39| 15 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 34| 20 }} | F | 35| 31 | Q | 8| 66 | Q | 11| 66 | X | | }} |} | | | | | | | | | | L | 41| 4 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 38| 26 }} | | | | | | | | | | | 41| 17 }} | | | | | | | | | | L | 40| 2 }} | | | | | 22| 43 | | | | Q | 8| 77 }} |- |- | | | | | | | | | | | 17| 54 }} | | | | | 28| 37 | | | | Q | 6| 86 }} |}